


Dave: Spy on John

by ascatman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John leaves his webcam on and Dave sees something he's not supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Spy on John

**Author's Note:**

> A literate "reads like a fanfiction" RP between Kitty and Terry

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 23:25 --

TG: hey bro whats going on   
TG: i'm just like sitting here bored as fuck   
TG: entertain me or something   
EB: dude the webcam is on, i can see you.   
EB: stop typing and just talk to me.   
EB: what are you doing up this late anyway?   
TG: nahh i'll just keep typing   
TG: keeping my fingers all nimble and shit   
TG: like i was working out for the finger olympics up in here   
TG: and you just have like super girly tiny fingers   
TG: and mine are all like arnold schwarzenigger   
EB: whatever man.   
EB: my birthdays in two weeks, i cant believe i'll be 13.   
EB: too bad you cant come up here and hang out with me, that would have been awesome.   
TG: that would be sweet i could give you your present myself   
TG: instead of waiting for you to get it in the stupid mail   
TG: then i could just like give you a fuckin birthday bj instead   
TG: i know thats really what you want   
TG: youre so gay for me dude   
TG: its like   
TG: hey egbert if you want my dick so bad why dont you just say it   
EB: ...   
EB: seriously you have issues dude.   
EB: are you in the closet or what?   
TG: yeah man   
TG: in your closet   
TG: scopin out all your gay porn   
TG: it's like gay christmas   
TG: and i'm just gonna do a fucking spinning backflip out of your closet   
TG: stick the landing like a champ   
TG: and be like   
TG: okay bro we gonna get gay up in this bitch?   
EB: ...okay man, enough is enough.   
EB: just because you're a flaming homosexual doesn't make me one.   
EB: though i can understand the obvious appeal.   
TG: and then i'd just like pick you up and throw you on the bed   
TG: and i'd lean down and whisper something all sexy like in your ear   
TG: like   
TG: you ready to have your world rocked bby?   
TG: then i'd tear your pants off   
TG: and just lick up your dick all slow and teasing and shit   
EB: alright, now you're just weirding me out.   
EB: stop. please.   
EB: let's talk about something else, ok?   
EB: did you get the beta yet?   
TG: then youd be like   
TG: oh god dave dont stop please put my dick in your mouth   
TG: and i'd be like   
TG: aight you asked for it   
TG: and just take your whole dick in my mouth and start moving up and down all quick like   
TG: using my tongue all over that shit   
TG: like it was a fucking lolipop   
EB: okay, it's really starting to sound like you're not joking.   
EB: can you just stop, please.   
EB: seriously, if you keep it up i'm just going to leave okay.   
TG: no dude cmon dont kill my imaginary boner   
TG: you should suck it instead   
TG: so i'll just like turn around and we'll 69 this bitch   
TG: my dick is totally in your mouth now   
TG: cmon egbert put that mouth to work   
EB: okay i'm just going to close your video chat now because i really don't like how red your face is getting.   
EB: seriously, that is bothering me.   
EB: ...a lot.   
EB: ...i think i should go now.   
TG: nahh man just relax   
TG: you have to relax your throat or else you cant take the whole thing   
TG: and then i go back to work on your dick   
TG: sucking and licking it so freakin hard   
TG: and deep throating that shit like a champ   
EB: good night, dave.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:53 --

John closes the chat window and takes a deep breath. His face is red and his dick is embarrassingly hard, straining against the confines of his jeans as he stands up from his computer desk and moves shakily to his bed. He hesitates for a split second, but then his hand is down his pants and and he's letting out a quiet moan.  
John doesn't know if it's just his raging pubescent hormones at work or if he really is gay, but he's found Dave more and more attractive as of late. Thing is, Dave is _not_ supposed to know that—and maybe he doesn't. He'd better not, because if he knew how John had taken to calling Dave's name whenever he orgasmed, or how Dave was the focus of every single wet dream he had, well, John would never live it down.  
With all these troubling thoughts on his mind, John does not notice that he has left his webcam plugged in, nor does he remember that just because _he_ has closed the video chat window does not mean that Dave has done the same.

Dave has not in fact closed the chat window, actually that window remains quite open and he now has a very good view of John with his hand down his pants on his bed. Dave's cheeks redden even more so than they already had, but he doesn't dare let his cool facade falter because of it. He's been given a gift here, the gift of John being so preoccupied with his boner that he hadn't turned off his webcam, and he doesn't intend on wasting it.  
So maybe he _had_ been touching himself just a little bit through his jeans while pestering Egbert, he was thankful John hadn't said anything about how he was obviously typing with one hand, not that he would have lost his cool because of it, y'know, if that were even possible.  
Dave watches his screen, his eyes wide behind his shades, and he slowly undoes his jeans, reaching in to pull out his dick and give it a much needed stroke. He can barely contain a small groan, but manages to keep quiet, can't let Egbert know he's watching him. Well, not yet anyway.

John, meanwhile, is quite preoccupied with thoughts of Dave doing all the things to him that he'd detailed in their chat, and he quickly shoves his jeans down his hips and grasps his cock, giving it a few quick pumps and groaning loudly. Then his hand immediately claps over his mouth; he mustn’t wake his father.  
He starts up again, careful to keep any noises to a minimum, and soon he's bucking his hips upward in desperation as he touches himself, his face red and his lips mumbling Dave's name.

Dave strokes himself slowly, just watching his screen intently, unable to tear his eyes from that hand. When he hears a name that distinctively sounds like his own, he can't help the small twitch at one corner of his lips and the large jolt of pleasure that goes straight through his cock, it's like John's voice is viagra or some shit and he can't help but let out a small gasp as his dick twitches in his hand each time he hears his name.  
But damn if he isn't rubbing himself raw here, he reaches for the small lotion dispenser he conveniently keeps on his desk and manages to completely make an ass of himself by knocking over his bottle of apple juice, which spills over the side of the desk and onto his lap.  
“Shit!” he yells before he can stop himself, but as he says it, he already knows it's too late. He groans and starts cleaning himself with some tissue (also conveniently placed) and brings his attention back to the screen. Maybe Egbert didn't hear.

John sits bolt upright in bed as the sound of Dave's voice fills his ears, and his eyes travel frantically around the empty room. He's almost convinced himself that it was his over-active imagination playing tricks on him when he spots the small, glowing red light on his webcam. He lets out a mortified squeak, jumping out of bed and violently ripping the cord from his computer. He sinks into the chair in front of his desk and buries his face in his hands, tears forming in his eyes. How is he ever going to be able to look Dave in the eye again? He can't; he's made a fool of himself and now he's going to have to pay for it.

Dave does a literal facepalm as the cam chat screen goes black and curses inwardly at his own stupidity. Maybe he owes John an explanation and an apology, yeah he supposes he could do that.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 24:14 --

TG: dude   
TG: i'm just gonna come clean   
TG: i saw   
TG: like everything   
TG: sorry bro   
TG: i'm a shitty friend   
TG: i'm like the 9/11 of friends   
TG: but dude   
TG: it was kinda hot   
EB: please dont.   
EB: i'm dying of embarrassment right now, ok man?   
EB: i'm really sorry you had to see that. can we just pretend it never happened?   
TG: yeah i dont think i can do that   
TG: dude you were moaning my name   
TG: so i was right   
TG: youre totally into me   
TG: ….   
TG: you could keep going yknow

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 24:19 --

John takes a deep breath and plugs in his webcam again. He double-clicks, opening the video chat, and his cheeks immediately flush bright red when he finds himself face-to-face with Dave once again. Grabbing this situation by the horns and actually _doing_ something about his feelings for Dave really is the best course of action as far as he can see—Dave seems to feel the same way about him, so what reason is there _not_ to? Still, he barely manages a whispered “hi” and he has a hard time looking directly into those scrutinizing sunglasses.

Dave adjusts said sunglasses and leans back in his chair, a small grin tugging at his lips. “Hey,” he replies, giving a quick wave before leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk, his chin supported by his hands. “I knew you were into me, dude.” He gives a little laugh, barely more than a “heh” and then his grin grows just a little wider. “So you gonna keep going, or what?”

John pauses. “Yes,” he murmurs, and he stands up from his chair, giving Dave a full view of his ass as he turns to walk back towards the bed. He perches gingerly on the edge, pulling his shirt off as he does so and leaving himself completely nude. “And you'd better get off to it, or I'll come down there personally to kick your ass,” he mutters as he lays back, grasping his erection in his hand once more and bringing his knees up so that his upper and lower legs press together. “You got a good view?” he mumbles, his cheeks hot.

Dave blinks a few times, almost loosing his cool, almost, but he clears his throat and nods. “Perfect. Now hang on, lemme just...” he trails off as he adjusts his webcam and scoots back a bit, putting his erection on display for John. “Behold the glory that is my dick. I know it's a particularly awesome moment for you, but try not to get too intimidated.” He gives a wicked cool smirk and starts stroking himself nice and slow, eyes locked on John the entire time. This has to be the gayest thing he's ever done.

John springs up to a sitting position again with a quiet “holy _shit_ ” and he leans towards the computer screen, his eyes examining every inch of Dave's erection with a growing hunger. “Your dick is _awesome,_ ” he mutters, and he reaches down to stroke himself slowly, completely forgetting that he's supposed to be putting on a show. Seriously, though, Dave's dick is so fantastic that he's starting to feel like maybe it's worth admitting he likes dudes just to get a taste of that awesomeness.

Dave just nods. “Damn right, it's awesome. And though your dick may not be quite as awesome as mine, I have to say, yours is at least a 9.8 on the scale of awesome.” He slips his pants off the rest of the way, leans back a little more, somehow managing to prop his feet up on the armrests of his chair without falling over. Seriously, when you're that cool you can pretty much defy all natural known laws of: lean back in chair → fall backwards → look like a fucking retard  
So Dave's just sitting there, stroking himself, watching John through his shades, his ass fully on display due to his new sweet positioning. Dave really likes to show himself off.  
“Look at me, puttin' on a show for you like I'm some hot sexy whore in the red light district, I'm one of those girls who dances in the windows for you, but you just can't touch without spending a shit ton of money. You gonna put on a show for me too? I get so lonely dancing in this window all by myself.”

John nods, his face a vivid crimson by now, and he grabs a pillow to prop himself up before leaning back again, spreading his legs and bending his knees so Dave can see everything and John can see Dave. John takes a deep breath and starts touching himself again, teasingly at first as he draws little moans and gasps from his own lips. Then he gets into it, pumping his cock slowly and swiping his thumb over the head, and his free hand is sliding up to play with his nipples, stroking and pinching. He's outright moaning Dave's name now, and damn, he's been masturbating to that guy for months now but he never thought he'd be doing it in _front_ of Dave, and watching him do the exact same thing on his computer screen.

Dave licks his lips and strokes himself faster, bucking his hips up lightly into his own hand. “Dammit, Egbert- John,” he breathes, correcting himself quickly, he may choose to call John by his, let's face it, unattractive last name on most occasions, but not this one dammit. “ _John,_ ” he moans, and his voice is so lusty and drawn out with an uncharacteristic amount of want and arousal and absolute _need_ that he makes himself blush. And he finds himself repeating John's name like he was that fucking chick from Beetlejuice trying to get a hold of that little fucker, all tentative and careful at first, but now he fucking _needs_ him and he's moaning the name in quick succession, not even stopping to take a breath, just breathing _John_ in and out like he was air.

John can barely take it, can barely hold himself back as he responds to Dave's voice with quiet, pleading little moans. His hand is moving faster than his eye can follow across his cock, and he really doesn't think he can hold it in much longer because Dave is _far_ too attractive, splayed out in his chair and gasping John's name. So John relaxes and lets his orgasm wash over him, spilling sticky white cum across his hand as he calls Dave's name—Dave, so fucking cool and gorgeous and he likes John enough to jerk off in front of him, _holy shit._

“Oh god, oh god, _John,_ ” Dave gasps, thrusting his hips and stroking his cock so fast he feels like the motherfuckin' Flash. He can't hold back at the sight of John's orgasm, that little fucking nerdy derp who somehow manages to be so damn sexy, and Dave's cumming in an instant, covering his hand with his his own spunk and then in some fit of orgasmic stupidity decides to shove his fingers in his mouth, cleaning them off while he moans and strokes himself to softness.

John's eyes go wide and he stumbles out of bed and over to the computer, practically pressing his face to the screen, his eyes locked on Dave as the guy licks his own jizz from his fingers. “Holy _shit,_ ” he mutters aloud, then remembers that his own hand is still covered in cum and he's getting it all over his laptop. He mutters a curse and grabs a box of tissues, mopping the cum up. “Dude, that was _awesome,_ ” he exclaims as he cleans, his cheeks burning. “I'm so fuckin' gay for you.”

Dave pulls his hand away from his mouth with a small laugh and moves to a more comfortable position in the chair, adjusting his shades as he still somehow manages to look like the coolest dude on the planet despite the strings of cum dripping down his chin. “I always knew it, Egbert. You can't resist the awesomeness that is Strider.” his tongue flicks out to catch the cum as it drips from his lips and he shoots John a drop dead sexy smirk, knowing full well just how easy it is to get the kid worked up. “Don't worry, dude, I'm pretty fuckin' gay for you too.”

“I kinda figured,” John laughs breathlessly as he adjusts his glasses and leans forward on the desk to gaze longingly at Dave. The guy is just so attractive and _cool,_ and he can't believe that Dave really likes him. “Can—can we do this again sometime?” he asks timidly, suddenly feeling apprehensive and vulnerable. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Dave said no.

Dave just grins and nods, playing it cool, can't get all excited and act like a fucking schoolgirl getting all squealy and embarrassed and shit, so he just leans forward a little more and blows John a kiss. It's like he's the king and flirting is chess and John is the other king and this metaphor is really getting away from him. He gets up close to the screen, looking John in the eye as he murmurs a little “How about tomorrow night?”

John's face flushes deep red and he nods a little too quickly. “Y-yeah! We should totally do this again tomorrow night. I'd like nothing better.” He tries to mimic Dave, blowing him a kiss in return, but it's flustered and stupid-looking and he just ends up turning even redder. “And maybe you could, um, take off your sunglasses this time?” he grins sheepishly.

Dave pauses, “Take off my...” He's not sure he even knows how to do that. He sighs and shakes his head with a little grin. “Only if you promise not to take off your glasses. Sort of a little _thing_ of mine...” he trails off as his cheeks redden slightly and he quickly adds “And they just look good on you.” So what if Dave had a bit of a glasses fetish? It only seemed natural for a guy who loved shades as much as he did to some sort of fetish for the spectacled. “So I'll see you tomorrow then.” he winks, which is completely pointless. “G'night, John.”

“Good night, Dave,” John grins before cutting off the cam stream and climbing into bed. It feels amazing to have his secret off his chest—and Dave feels the same way! If only he'd just told him in the first place. Well, no sense dwelling on the past now. He stifles a happy squeal into his pillow as he thinks of all the things to come—Dave is practically his _boyfriend_ now! It's with this happy thought that he allows himself to drift off to sleep, far from satiated but terribly eager for tomorrow.

As soon as the stream cuts out, Dave is out of the chair and into his bed, burrowing under the covers. He's alone in the apartment, his bro being out somewhere probably doing some weird ironic puppet related thing, so he figures he could get away with it, he lets out a chuckle. A quiet sound at first, but it quickly escalates into a loud uncontrollable laughter and he's having a hard time stopping himself, so he doesn't, just lets himself slowly wind down, soak in everything that had just happened and his mind quickly derails into literal fucksville as it can't stop thinking about John. He falls asleep with a half boner and a huge grin.


End file.
